Semiconductor devices are typically manufactured by projecting an image of a reticle containing a circuit pattern onto a photosensitive resist covered wafer. As the feature size of the circuit elements become smaller, there is a need for the use of smaller or shorter wavelengths of light or electromagnetic radiation use in exposing the photosensitive resist covered wafer. However, many difficulties arise in developing optical designs for projecting the image of a reticle onto a photosensitive substrate at the required short wavelengths of electromagnetic radiation in the extreme ultraviolet and soft X-ray region. One such optical projection system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,322 entitled "Lens Systems For X-Ray Projection Lithography Camera" issuing to Bruning et al on Oct. 4, 1994. Therein disclosed is a three mirror projection system used in lithography at X-ray wavelengths to image a mask on a wafer. Also disclosed is a methodology for providing optimum solutions within regions of two dimensional magnification space defined by the magnification of a convex mirror as one coordinate and the ratio of the magnification of a pair of concave mirrors optically on opposite sides of the convex mirror as another coordinate. An optical system is discloses having, from the image to the object end, a concave mirror, a convex mirror, and a concave mirror. Bruning et al specifically advocates the use of a three-mirror system as opposed to other two and four mirror systems. While this optical system permits small residual aberrations over a relatively large field, there is a lack of an accessible aperture stop. Additionally, there is the disadvantage that there will be subtle variations in effective numerical aperture, and therefore image size around the annular field. Another projection optical system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,629 entitled "Ring Field Lithography" and issuing to Jewell et al on May 24, 1994. Therein disclosed is a ring field projection apparatus for use with X-ray radiation that has a relatively large slit width of at least 0.5 mm. A folding mirror is also disclosed so that the projection optics can be placed between the mask and wafer. Therein disclosed is a mirror configuration or sequence from the reticle or object to the wafer or image of a concave mirror, a convex mirror, a concave mirror, and a convex mirror. Jewell et al specifically teaches away from the use of a negative or convex first mirror indicating that it was found that the telecentric requirement in unobscured configuration could not be met. While the prior art projection optical systems have proven adequate for many applications, they are not without design compromises that may not provide an optimum solution in all applications. Therefore, there is a need for a projection optical system that can be used in the extreme ultraviolet(EUV) or soft X-ray wavelength region that has a relatively large image field with acceptable imaging for improving throughput. It is also desirable that the image field have an acceptable aspect ratio. This reduces the difficulty of providing illumination uniformity as compared to narrow slits with a high aspect ratio.